Oncidiinae comprises several genera with approximately 2,000 species from the tropical and subtropical Americas. Oncidiinae are primarily epiphytic or lithophytic with a minor portion being terrestrial. All species are sympodial in growth and may vary greatly in other morphology and size.
Oncidiinae breeding is typically done by sexual methods. Asexual propagation of Oncidiinae is often done in aseptic tissue culture from apical and/or axillary shoots.
The new cultivar was discovered within the progeny of a cross made by Mauna Kea Orchids in March 2000. EXOTIC ORCHID ‘Golden Gambol’ was flowered, re-flowered and evaluated. Because of its unique color, different from both parents and siblings, and its rapid growth to sexual maturity, was determined to be worthy of production and protection. EXOTIC ORCHID ‘Golden Gambol’ was submitted by the discoverer to a commercial laboratory in Bangkok, Thailand on Dec. 4, 2004, for propagation through aseptic tissue culture technique. A quantity was produced for evaluation and has demonstrated that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are retained through one generation of asexual reproduction.